1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless technology and, more particularly, to seamless roaming between wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless technology allows electronic devices to communicate with one another without the use of physical lines (e.g., wire or fiber optic cable), and accordingly, has become increasingly popular in recent years. There are different types of access networks in wireless technology, for example, the wireless local area network (WLAN) and the wireless wide area network (WWAN). WWANs are used by traditional cellular companies to provide high-mobility access (e.g., for users moving in cars) over a broad coverage area. WLANs can be used in buildings (e.g., homes or businesses) for stationary or low mobility access.
While WLANs provide higher throughput rates (e.g., ranging from 11 Mbps to 54 Mbps), such networks generally do not provide a broad area of coverage, and thus, are not always suitable for high mobility access. On the other hand, while WWANs provide broad ranging coverage, they generally have lower throughput rates.
Previously developed techniques have provided for connections to both a WLAN and a WWAN by a mobile device. With these techniques, separate device applications were used to independently support and manage different kinds of connections. That is, one application would be used for WWAN connections, and another application would be used for WLAN connections. This was problematic in that the two applications were independent, and thus, did not provide the ability to coordinate connections for different types of wireless networks. Thus, whenever there was a loss of connection as a mobile device was moved out of the coverage area, of one kind of wireless network into the coverage area of another kind of network, the previously developed techniques were not able to automatically switch connections. Instead, a user had to manually switch from one application managing hardware for a connection of the first kind of wireless network to a different application managing hardware for a connection of the second kind of wireless network. In order to make this manual switch, the user was required to shut down all applications using the external network connection and then, after the switch was made, to reinitiate network connectivity and restart all applications. Accordingly, the previously developed techniques were disruptive, time consuming, and not user friendly.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to automatically and seamlessly switch between and among different types of wireless networks.